


the best of us / the last of us

by nutellamuffin



Series: stitched with the colours of you [8]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caspian Does Not Like Jadis, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, Nightmares, No Sir We Get Bad Vibes In This House, but what's new, i might be ignoring canon a bit in this one, ice king au mention, they're just soft husbands ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamuffin/pseuds/nutellamuffin
Summary: caspian dreams of a world on fire.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Series: stitched with the colours of you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	the best of us / the last of us

caspian dreams of a world on fire. and he doesn’t understand, because he’s standing in the middle of a snowy valley, and the ice itself is burning, blue flames licking at the edges of his clothing. the singed ash falls to the ground and stands out black against the stark white, and his hand aches from how he’s clutching his sword, and there is a woman standing in front of him who is holding her hand out to him like she had done when he was only eighteen and scared. scared like how he is terrified now, because her eyes still  _ burn _ blue, and her voice is still so soft for something so wicked, and she has edmund behind the ice wall this time.

“come, little prince,” she coos, and she unfolds her hand again. milky white, soft, inviting. except he knows it will be cold to the touch. and he knows it will only end in pain.

edmund is looking at the ground behind her. he is completely silent, and caspian is staring at him and begging,  _ begging _ him to look back. and when he does, he isn’t entirely ready.

eyes that could only be described as  _ ice. _ he looked pale, as if someone had just pulled him out of the lake in the middle of winter, like he was shivering, but he did not move; ice droplets melting on his face. caspian’s heart drops to his stomach and all he can hear is  _ her. _

“do not worry, caspian. he is fine. you will both be fine, come, join us . . .”

caspian raises his sword, presses his lips into a thin line, forces himself not to tremble; and she smiles, such a small, cruel smile, because she sees him do just that. and she curls and uncurls her hand once again, whispering to him, and against every fibre in his body he is reaching out-

caspian dreams of a world on fire, but when he wakes up he is cold. and edmund is cold, too, and he always is, but the seafarer can’t recognize that in the moment.

“caspian,” his husband says softly, ever so softly, cupping his cheeks. he can practically see the thoughts racing across caspian’s eyes; he knows this, he knows this way of being, this is not the first time he’s woken up to him like this.

caspian can only feel edmund’s hands against his cheeks, he’s numb to everything else in the world; edmund’s cold, cold hands, and it doesn’t matter that he has been warming them up for years every night by holding them in his own, because they’re ice to the touch in this moment and this moment hasn’t separated itself from the past one in caspian’s mind.

“caspian. it’s alright now, my darling, please.” he brushes his hand across caspian’s forehead, pushing his hair out of his eyes, and back down again, brushing his thumb down his jawline. “stop running, caspian. come back to me.”

caspian brings one hand up to hold it over edmund’s, brushing his thumb across his knuckles. he takes his husband’s hand down from his face, kissing his palm, holding it in both of his and then to his heart. his heart, that hadn’t stilled in his chest, not yet; edmund’s hands, that were warming in his own, and were not blocks of ice; edmund’s voice, ever so soft, ever so different from  _ hers. _

and edmund smiles when he sees the light return to caspian’s eyes, honey-hazel brown and raw, and he knows he will not be the same for a few hours but he will lie there with him until he is, slowly coaxing him back into the world that’s not on fire.


End file.
